Lunch Rooms and Cell Phones
by Mizuhara
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a push in the right direction. Oneshot. Hodgins/Zack SLASH. Don't like? Don't read.


A/N: There isn't enough Hodgins/Zack, so I wrote some. I was actually having a really big debate over whether or not to post this, but I did in the end. Obviously this is before season four, but I can't really supply when EXACTLY it was. Oh yeah, I'm a beta-reader so if you need one just talk to me. (I'm actually not fully certified yet, but whatever)

*GAME START*

Angela surveyed the murder scene before her. A dead body had been found inside some art critics' house, she had come to check how valuable the pieces of art were. Booth and Bones stood off to the side, asking the wife of the art critic some questions. Meanwhile Hodgins was gathering particulates from outside a window they had found broken. Zack had stayed back at the lab.

Angela glanced down at her pocket as she felt her phone vibrate; she reached down and checked the caller ID. It was Zack.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" Angela asked as she wrote something about the art down in her notebook.

"Um…" Zack's tone of voice made it sound like he was nervous.

"Is it about Hodgins?" About a week ago Angela had wormed out of Zack that he had a crush on Hodgins.

There was the sound of Zack taking a breath before he responded, "Yes. You told me that if I ever wanted to do something about it to talk to you."

Angela's face lit up, "You're going to do something about it?"

"Not exactly, I was more hoping you would maybe…Ask him what he thought of me and leave the phone on speaker phone." Zack took a breath, "You know what? Stupid idea, sorry I asked. I'll just…" Zack's voice trailed off as his thumb reached for the off button on his cell phone.

"No wait, I think that's a great idea Zack!" Angela quickly turned her phone to speaker phone and set off to talk to Hodgins. Back at the lab Zack squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he quickly regretted ever phoning.

*Outside*

Hodgins picked up a last sample of dirt as Angela came around the corner. He straightened up and smiled when he saw Angela, "Hey! I just finished getting the samples. Find anything interesting in the house?"

"So what do you think of Zack?" Angela asked, completely ignoring his question as she walked around the bushes towards him.

Hodgins raised an eyebrow, "He's my best friend, why?"

"No reason, he just seems like more to you." Angela replied conversationally.

Hodgins turned around to start packing away his samples, "We're best friends."

"And do you like him more than that?"

"Do you know if they've identified the victim yet?" Hodgins asked, not looking up at Angela.

"Hodgins, I dislike being ignored." Angela pursed her lips and stared down at Hodgins.

Hodgins took a deep breath before turning around to face Angela "I've liked him as more than a friend for a while now, in fact, I think I might love him! Happy? Now go gossip about it with all your friends. You know what? Why don't you ruin my friendship with Zack too?" Hodgins took a breath and turned back to his work. Back at the lab Zack was staring at the wall in front of him blankly.

Angela placed her hand on Hodgins's head*. "You assume too much Jack; I wouldn't do something like that to you. I'm not going to tell anyone." Zack opened his mouth; he had to say something to signal that he had heard the conversation. Angela reached her hand into her pocket and hung up her phone. "But, now you have to make the first move!"

Hodgins looked up at her with a tired expression on his face. "And why should I make any move at all? It's fine the way it is now."

"If you say so. But just so you know, I heard he's getting back together with Naomi from palaeontology**." As the words left Angela's mouth Hodgins's eye visibly twitched. "I could have Zack meet you in the lunch room, and then I could keep people out."

*Back at the Jeffersonian*

Angela wandered over to Zack's station "Hey Zack! After I hung up on you I told Hodgins that you and Naomi were getting back together. Oh yeah I left my sketchbook in the lunchroom, would you be a dear and get it for me? Thanks!" and before Zack could so much as open his mouth Angela had made a dash for her office. Zack dropped his head onto the table and mumbled something that sounded like 'why me'

"Zack if you would like to take a break today, now would be the time." Bones called from the entrance of the Jeffersonian. Zack nodded his head and started towards the lunch room.

Zack reached out to grab the handle of the door to the lunch room. He pulled the door open slowly and headed straight towards the table. The sketchbook would probably be on one of the chairs. The sound of the door closing alerted him to the presence of someone else. Zack turned to find Hodgins standing by the door holding Angela's sketchbook.

"Oh...hey Hodgins, I was just coming to grab that for Angela so...yeah. Oh and by the way, there is a rumour going around that I'm-" Hodgins crossed the space in between them in one stride before leaning forward and cutting Zack off by placing his lips to Zack's.

It was a soft chaste kiss and it only lasted a few seconds, before Hodgins withdrew his lips to about half a centimetre and whispered "I love you." He then turned and started to go, leaving Angela's sketchbook lying on the table beside Zack.

Hodgins was barely at arm's length when Zack finally reacted. He leaned forwards and grabbed Hodgins's arm. Hodgins turned and raised an eyebrow. Zack breathed in then out before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Hodgins lips again. Hodgins's tongue ran along Zack's bottom lip begging for entry, to which Zack happily complied. Their tongues fought for dominance for awhile before Hodgins finally won and let his tongue explore Zack's mouth, memorizing every inch of it. When they finally broke for air Hodgins looked down at Zack***. "I'm assuming that you feel the same way then?"

"I'm willing to jump to that conclusion."

*A few minutes earlier in a galaxy far away. But not really, because that would ruin the story*

"Look Booth, I can't be sure about cause of death at this point. Ok?"

"No Bones. that is not 'ok' homeland security needs this wrapped up as soon as possible!" Booth and Bones were standing in Bones's office fighting about the body that they had collected that morning. Angela came running around the corner, panting like she had just run a marathon.

"You guys have to come with me right now!" Angela said, smiling brightly. She looked over at Booth for a second. "Okay maybe not you, but sweetie c'mon!" and with that she grabbed Bones's arm and dragged her off to the lunch room.

As they neared the lunch room Angela turned to address Bones and Booth, "Ok we have to be quiet so they don't hear us."

"So who doesn't hear us? Where are we going?" Booth asked in a fairly loud voice. Both females shushed him.

Angela neared the door and nudged it open a tiny bit; she then turned and whispered, "Welcome my friends to the beautiful world of slash." The three of them were greeted by the sight of Hodgins and Zack making out in the middle of the room.

"...Is that Hodgins and...Zack?" Booth asked cautiously.

"Yep! Isn't it wonderful?" Angela whispered excitedly. Bones gave Angela a weird look and headed back to her office. Whereas Booth backed away slowly.

Hodgins and Zack started dating, Angela continued to read slash fan fiction, and Booth never went near the lunch room ever again.

*THE END*

Footnotes:

*She only does this because it is my dream to put my hand on his head. I mean have you seen how curly his hair is!

**She is not made up! Go watch episode three season one: The Boy in the Tree.

***If you watch the show Zack is actually taller than Hodgins, this has been changed for the purpose of my story.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at slash! I just kind of threw together what I knew from other fan fictions, and threw it into one. So yeah. Please review so that I don't have to remove my Kidney! But seriously, was it good, was it bad? Should I categorize it as humour, or was it un-amusing? Also I'm going to be posting some prompts soon, and you guys all have permission to use them when I post them. Ok loves seeya later.


End file.
